


Gym Buddies

by bossbeth



Series: Inktober 2018 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A's Inktober 2018, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossbeth/pseuds/bossbeth
Summary: Kara is confronted by the overwhelmingly cute lady at her gym.





	Gym Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> For Inktober, I'm writing short SuperCorp fics in solidarity with my wife drawing every day. Expect fluff and horn in equal measures. If you're reading this during the month of October in 2018, [I'm still taking prompts at my tumblr!](https://bossbeth.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> This good, good prompt was from Anonymous: "So Supercorp first meet at the gym. Lena goes to run on the treadmill, headphones securely in place, escaping from the world. Kara goes to better hone the dumbing down of her power, to know exactly what amount of exertion causes certain reactions. They watch each other for weeks, mutually attracted to and admiring each other. Who talks to the other first?"

“I have a theory, and it’s rude.”

Kara could hear the woman’s voice clear as a bell, and while she feigns obstructed hearing as she tugs her earbuds free, her surprised expression is genuine. “Excuse me?”

The woman looks extra beautiful today. She always looks beautiful - stunning, really. Not that Kara, like, notices her day-to-day beauty or anything. That would be creepy. Kara tries very hard not to be a creep, as a rule. But empirically hot people make that harder.

It was two weeks ago that the woman had first started coming to the gym. Kara had been on the treadmill - working on moderating her speed, forcing her breath out in a steady mock-labored huff, concentrating on the force her feet applied to the tread beneath her - when she glanced up. The cardio machines faced windows looking out over National City, but late at night, they may as well be mirrored to the well-lit interior. Which is how she had seen the woman enter the room.

She looked a little nervous and a lot uncomfortable, in her short floral print shorts and her loose MIT sweatshirt. She stepped onto the machine dead center between Kara and the far wall, and stared at the console long enough that Kara almost talked herself into volunteering to explain how it worked… But she got the woman got it, slowly working from a fast walk to a run. Kara grinned to herself, and then became aware that the treadmill was smoking faintly from the force she was absently applying to it. Sheepish, she told herself to pay attention to her feet.

Kara tried to tell herself that her absent focus was because, well, here was a sweet person trying to learn How To Gym. Kara could certainly empathize with that - in a very, very different way. Kara watched the woman walk away from the machine after 20 minutes, looking over at the weight machines, reading their instructions carefully, before giving them a try, her movements shy and thoughtful.

Kara wound down every day at the gym, putting in 45 minutes on the treadmill while listening to her podcasts. The woman came every other day. Kara was impressed by her commitment in the face of her apparent newness to it all, and was oddly proud as she noticed her sets go longer, her weights get heavier, her gait on the treadmill more sure.

Kara fantasized often about saying something, but was just chicken-shit enough to ever go through with it.

Which is why she is so flabbergasted that the woman spoke to her first.

“I have a theory,” repeats the woman, her diction laced with a pleasant drawl, “but it’s very rude.”

Kara laughs a confused laugh, slowing her treadmill down to a stop. “Okay, uh, sorry. Hi?” She clears her throat. “Theory? About what?”

The woman cocks an eyebrow and leans an arm against the rest of the machine. “About you.”

Kara snorts her laugh in a way that’s super hot, way to go, Danvers. “Me? Uh.”

“I see you here every time I come in.” Kara catches the way the woman’s eyes flick up and down her body. “And you’re running at speed. But you look… perfect.”

Is she on candid camera? This conversation feels a little insane. Kara feels her eyes go wide. “I don’t know what you mean –”

“It’s so hot in here, and you’re setting a hell of a pace, and I’m over here sweating through my everything.” The woman gestures at her with an emphatic stab of a finger. “And here you are, running your ass off, and you’re not even sweating. You look better at the end of a session than you do at the start. It’s not fair.”

Kara’s never blushed so hard, she’s certain. Her skin starts to feel itchy in the way it does when a very pretty person looks at her directly for too long. “Well, you know, my conditioning is very, uh –”

The woman peers at her. “It’s inhuman.”

Kara’s laugh really is hysterical now. “What? I mean, I just, you know –”

“What are you? Alien? Metahuman?” The woman tilts her head and examines Kara again, a little more slowly. “A goddess? A werecat?”

Kara snaps her fingers. “That’s the one! Definitely a werecat!” She turns and looks at her own backside as best she can manage, spinning once in the process. “Is my tail showing?”

“I knew it.” The woman smiles brightly. “Well, Tiger, keep it down, will you? At least pretend it’s hard. Be kind to the rest of us mortals.”

“I’ll do my best.” Kara grins and holds out her hand. “I’ll answer to Tiger, but I usually go by Kara.”

The woman takes her hand, and she is so sweaty, and it is perfect. “Lena. Tell me. Do werecats eat ice cream? Because I just kicked my own ass and could use a treat.”

Kara grins. “Twist my paw.”

“OK, if I knew the werecat thing would wind up like this, I wouldn’t have gone there.”

“I gotta be me,” says Kara, certainly sweating now and enjoying every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at bossbeth!


End file.
